Albus Potter and The Elementalist
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: 19 years after the second war, Al enters Hogwart, selceted to Slytherin... What Slytherin!
1. Chapter 1

"_What if I'm in Slytherin?"_

_The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was._

_Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes._

"_Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."_

"_But just say-"_

"_- then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."_

"_Really?"_

"_It did for me," said Harry._

_**(The Deathly Hallow, Epilogue, pg. 606 & 607)**_

----------

Chapter 1: New Friends.

Albus watched his family as the train departed from the station; he knew he'll see them again around Christmas, but he couldn't help feeling homesick.

"Come on, Al. buck up or the entire good compartment will be gone." Rose Weasley pulls her favorite cousin and together, looked for an empty compartment. All the way everyone was shamelessly gaping at them as they set off along the train; Albus feel it quite unsettling why everyone staring at them. Finally at the last section, they found an empty compartment and both of them enter it in relief.

After stowing their trunks away, Albus sat down and stared out of the train, watching the countryside sped along as Rose read Hogwart: A History, she practically fall in love ever since her mum gave her last Christmas. Both of them look up when the compartment door opened. Outside, a boy standing outside, hesitating. Albus immediate recognized him as the boy Uncle Ron point out at the station.

"Rather standing there like an idiot, you might as well join us," Rose tactlessly said as she continued reading her book.

The silver-blonde haired boy opened his mouth to say something when Al spoke up eagerly, "Yeah, join us, we got plenty of room. Need some help with it?" Albus pointed at his trunk.

"Thanks." The boy nodded as both him and Albus stowed away the trunk, Rose lazily watching the two boys from the top of her book.

"I'm Albus Potter, call me Al. she's Rose, my cousin." Al grinned, his hand stretched out which the boy gratefully shakes his hand.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, call me Scorpius. Thanks for…"

All of them looked up when they heard ruckus right outside their compartment. Three of them peered out and watched two kids quarreling and another girl trying to stop them from killing one another.

"- that's rich coming from you, _girly face_." A petite brunette spat at the_ girl_ in front of her.

"At least I'm not short, _Moyashi_." The Japanese girl, err, I meant boy, spat back, his bob-cut cobalt hair waved behind him.

"Moyashi?! You're calling me a sprout?!" the other girl turned to the watching trio, silently begging for help with her eyes.

"Err, are you guys looking for seats?" Albus said bravely, and quailed back in fear as both of the quarreling duo glared at him. If looks can kill, Albus would be pushing up the daisies right now.

"Thanks." The girl said hurrily, dragging her trunk with her, "Come on, Yuu."

"Don't call me Yuu," the onyx eyed boy shot back but follow the girl. The other girl hesitates for a second but then followed them as well.

"Thanks. I'm Annabelle Clow, just Bells if you like. This is Kanda Yuu, my cousin. Both of us are muggle-born." The blonde girl plopped beside her cousin, who merely grunted in response, looking outside.

"Liana Walker. Muggle-born as well." The girl sat next to Albus, also looking outside. Albus noticed both Liana and Kanda carries the same long carrier bags. "What's that?"

"A Shinai." Both of them answered together and glared at one another again.

"What's a Shinai?" Rose asked curiously, poking at the bag.

"It's a wooden sword, used for practicing Kendo, a Japanese style swordsmanship." Bells explained. "So, what's the different between Muggle world and Wizarding world?" the girl mused. Immediately the four of them, (Liana and Kanda zoned out of the conversation) discussed vigorously, everyone was surprised when Scorpius oppose the Pure Blood Act.

"I agree with your mum," Scorpius said to Rose, "that speech she gave at the ministry was brilliant."

"Thanks." Rose sounded pleased, "Mum said without the muggles, the Wizarding world would die out eons ago."

"Eons?" Scorpius teased and he, Al and Bells laughed as Rose blushed.

"Rose likes big words." Al sniggered. "So, what house do you think you'll be?"

"I'll be in Slytherin, family tradition." Scorpius said mournfully.

"Slytherin?" Bells asked and the three of them immediately explains to Annabelle what they knew about Hogwart.

"-There's four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw-"

"-Mum said the subjects quite good-"

All four of them chattered good naturedly and was quite surprise when the next thing they noticed was the train slowing down. All of them scrambled to get ready to get of the train when the train finally arrives at Hogsmeade

"Uh, how do we get to the castle?" Liana finally asked then shut her mouth when she heard a voice loudly calling out for first year, booming loudly over the din.

Firs' years! Firs' years over here,' 'There's Hagrid,' Rose said happily. She dragged others over to Hagrid.

'Yeh alright, Rose,' beamed Hagrid. 'And yeh too, Albus, remind me a lot of Harry, you do. How about introducing me to the others?'

Albus grinned up to Hagrid as Rose introduced everyone to him, noticed, for a moment, Hagrid's startled expression when Rose introduced Scorpius.

I wonder if there something wrong, Albus thought as Hagrid round up other first years.

All the first years followed Hagrid through a narrow path, surrounded by thickets on both sides. After a short walk, they reached a side of an enormous lake. And perched on top of a mountain, Hogwarts castle stood majestically. They could see arrays of boats lined across the bank. Hagrid called loudly that four students should get into each boat.

Albus, Scorpius, Rose and Annabelle scrambled into one of the boats, Liana and Kanda joined the boat next to them, and later joined by a pair of mischievous-looking twins who tries to start a conversation with them but sadly ignored.

When everyone finally entered the boats, the fleet suddenly glides forward as if of magic. Minutes later, Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, yelled out about the castle making looked up and saw the castle, as it loomed closer. Suddenly, they reached a sort of dark tunnel, and they had to duck their heads. After a while, they reached a harbour, and clamored over the boats into rocks and pebbles.

Hagrid waited for all the boats to disembark and ordered everyone to follow him to the castle. Soon, they came along a pathway, which led them to a large oak door. Hagrid knocked thrice, and it was opened by Deputy Headmaster Professor Neville Longbottom.

The man grinned pleasantly at the frighten-looking first years, ushering everyone into the great hall.

The grandly looking hall was so huge, it could fit his house and have some space left for more, Albus thought. The enchanted ceiling (Rose was informing this to anyone who would listen), the thousands and thousands of candles, the golden goblets in the four long tables, where the respective house students were seated, everything was simply splendid.

The Sorting Hat sat in a stool, placed in the centre of the Hall and everyone stared in surprise and began to sing. After the Hat finished singing, the whole Hall broke into applause. Professor Longbottom came forward and took a parchment.

'Adams, Elaine!'

A black hair girl with blue eyes, walked over to the stool, and Professor Longbottom placed the hat over her head.

'RAVENCLAW!' shouted the hat.

The table second from the left erupted into applause. Elaine took off the hat and joined that table, looking a little relieved.

'Anderson, Lee!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

Now, the table on the right clapped hard. And, Lee made his way there.

Professor Longbottom continued reading from the list, and still none had joined the Gryffindor table. Albus looked in his brother's direction, and thought he got an encouraging smile from James. He dismissed it as his imagination.

'Clow, Annabelle!' looking at Kanda for a moment, she took a deep breath before sitting on the stool,

'GRYFFINDOR!'

A couple names later,

"Kanda, Yu!"

"Ravenclaw!" Kanda stomped to the table and glared at Liana, who was staring at him, before she looked away.

Then the surprise begins,

'Malfoy, Scorpius!' everyone whispered as Scorpius walked up and sat down, after a couple of minutes, the Hat yells out,

'GRYFFINDOR!' everyone stared for few moments before they began to clap their hands as if forcefully. Scorpius sank down beside Annabelle, looking down on his lap, Bells whispering at him.

Worriedly, Albus, Rose and surprisingly, Liana, shared looks, ignoring other first years being called up, until,

'Potter, Albus!' Scorpius looked up.

A huge round of whispers started again and people craned their necks to get a better look.

Rose whispering encouragingly and Liana, again, when out of her shell to give his hand a squeeze. Albus walked dully and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and he could see nothing but blackness.

'Hmm, another Potter. Ah, interesting! Courageous, talented and a fine thirst to prove oneself. Moreover, you seem don't care which house where you're in as long as you can show that you're different from your brother. Now where should I put you? How about SLYTHERIN! '

Professor Longbottom stared in surprise, looking as if he was going to faint as everyone started to whispered. Suddenly someone clapped. Everyone turned and saw Rose and Liana clapped loudly, moments later joined by Scorpius, Annabelle, (Surprisingly!) Kanda and the Weasley family, with exception of James Potter, who looked as if he got kicked in the stomach.

The number of people slowly dwindled, and finally three were left.

'Walker, Lisianthus!' Liana blushed as she walked up, her head poised up. A couple minutes later,

'SLYTHERIN!'

Everyone whispered loudly, it must be a record, the first muggle-born entering Slytherin. Liana ignoring everyone, sat next to Al proudly, ignoring everyone, just staring at Rose. Only Albus knew how scared she was as she grasped his hand under the table the moment she sat down.

'Weasley, Rose!'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Sat down, Rose looked hesitatingly at Albus and smiled shyly as Al waved at her from across the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dinner and Letters .

James glowered at his plate, not eating his food as his favorite cousin and partner in crime, Fred Weasley eats his food.

"Forget about it, James. It's not like you're not eating your food, Al would magically sorted into Gryffindor." Victoire points out as she ate her steak slowly, boys from her end of the table was staring at her dreamily at her lips as she chews.

"Easy for you to say!" James snarled at his oldest cousin, pushing his plate away, "How can you guys eat after this…this…thing happened?"

"Not actually." Victoire shot back, "there's a lot of nice people in Slytherin, like Meggie Goyle, or Kian Willis."

"They're different." James snarled, glaring at the Slytherin table, particularly at Albus and Liana who were talking animatedly at the twin sitting opposite them. "He has the nerve to look happy there, wait until I write to Uncle Ron about this."

"No one's writing about Albus until he writes himself. If I found out anyone writing to him, I personally put them in detention for a week…cleaning the Owlery." Everyone winced as Victoire turned to Rose who was animatedly talking with Annabelle and Scorpius who looked less pale than before. "Enjoying the feast?"

"Yup, everything looked so cool here, right Scorp, Rose?" Annabelle grinned at Victoire.

"Sure, everything looked good after that place you called home, heh, _Malfoy_?" James sneered.

"Slap!" Rose slapped him.

James swore angrily as he touches his cheek gingerly.

"James, you arse. How could you say like that?!" James glowered at her and the blond boy beside her before storms out of the hall.

--------

Meanwhile at Slytherin's table,

"So, Lisianthus?" Liana looked up from her mashed potatoes to glare to the twins in front of her.

"It's Li-A-Na. Liana. Don't call me that name." the girl point out, using her fork as if to stab them. "It's just a stupid name chosen by my stupid father."

"Okay, if you say so, Lisianthus." Both of them drawled out in unison. The girl glowers at the twins before turning back to her potatoes. Beside her, Albus lean forward and began to strike a conversation with the twins.

"So, which one is Timorfildor and Theophi-something? "Albus looked at the two identical twins, trying to differentiate one another.

"It Theophilus, Al, but do tell." Liana teased, revenge for the name teasing she had to endure a couple moments ago.

Two set of sea-grey eyes looked at them as the two brown haired boys stopped eating. The left one said "I'm Tim and he's Theo. Please refrain from calling us that. "

"Or" Theo said, "would make your life miserable-"

"-for the rest of your life." They said in harmony.

The girl only smirked, "We'll see." And grabbed a piece of apple pie that just miraculously appears in front of her. Albus meanwhile began to trade stories and tricks with Theo as Tim tries to trick Liana into giving her chocolate ice-cream to him.

----------

Hermione watched as Ron walked up and down their living room, obviously waiting for the owls to arrive. "What taking them so long? It should be over right now." He glared at the dark sky as he waits.

"Stop it, Ron. Obviously they will write, maybe tomorrow or in the weekend." She turned back to the report she just got this morning from the ministry, ignoring her agitating husband.

"Easy to you to say. My family-" Ron stopped and looked out as two owls flew toward the window; Rose's Flair and weirdly, James's Hermes.

_Dear Dad and Mum,_ (the letter read,)

_I'M IN GRYFFINDOR!! _

_The school is so cool! Made friends while in the train. Starting lessons tomorrow. Will write more._

_Love, _

_Rosie._

_P.s: Tell Hugo I miss him already, and going to send him a long letter just for him next time._

"See, what did I told you?" Hermione looked up to see Ron frozen, holding James's letter. "What is it?"

"Al's in Slytherin and my daughter just befriend Scorpius Malfoy."

_---------------_

_Dear Father,_

_I just got sorted. Before you can throw me a party, I didn't get to Slytherin. _

_It's Gryffindor._

_Love always from your devoted son,_

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy._

_P.s: Mum, make sure dad doesn't disown me._

_P.p.s: Made friend with Rose Weasley. She's a nice person._

"So," Draco Malfoy looked up from the letter, "are you angry?" Astoria asked.

"Strangely, no. maybe it's time things change." Draco pull his wife to him, "Scorpius won't be the first in the family not following the tradition. My uncle, twice-removed, Sirius Black was in Gryffindor and he turns out to be a hero in the war. So, no, I'm not angry. My father will though."

------------

_Dear Dad (and Mum),_

_Remember the conversation we have at the platform? The sorting hat decided me to be in Slytherin. At first I was a bit sad because of James, and then I was happy I did enter Slytherin. I met this girl in the train (we shared the same compartment) and she got sorted in Slytherin. There's only one problem, she was a muggle-born. She was quite happy to have me with her. _

_School starts tomorrow, so I better get some sleep._

_Love,_

_Al._

_P.s: James doesn't look happy though. _

"And James throws another tantrum." Harry Potter says wryly as Ginny gets Lily ready for bed, "Guess, Gins, we have to get ready for owls from Prof. Bast. "


End file.
